Robotics Skill
A Robotics Expert or Roboticist (as someone with the Robotics Skill is called) specializes in robots. Robots are complex, usually mobile, machines that are designed to perform specific jobs. Many types are available. Classifications are here listed under 'Designing a Robot'. A character must have the Robotics skill to design, build, and maintain a Robot. A Roboticist can only build robots of equal or lesser level to their Robotics skill. Subskills * Identification - 100% + Skill Level x 10 - Robot's Level x 10 * Adding Equipment - 100% * Repairing Robots - 40% + Skill Level - Robot's Level * Activate/Deactivate - 100% * Removing Security Locks - 70% + Skill Level - Robot's Level * Listing Functions - 90% + Skill Level - Robot's Level * Altering Functions - 60% + Skill Level - Robot's Level * Altering Mission - 50% + Skill Level -Robot's Level Designing a Robot When designing a Robot, one must first determine what level of sophistication the robot is. A character can only build a robot of the same level or lower in level then their Robotics skill. They must then determine it's Mission, and it's Functions before outfitting it to achieve such. Robot Levels Their are six levels of robots. A Robot's level indicates how complex it is. High-level robots can perform more complicated jobs. #Level 1 Robots can do only simple jobs. They have been pre-programmed for some specific job and usually cannot do any other job. They can not communicate, and often are nothing more than moving, self-operated appliances. An example of a level 1 robot is a maintenance robot that washes and waxes the floor of a building each night. #Level 2 Robots can handle several simple jobs. They can receive and follow radio commands in binary machine language sent from some other machine, such as a robot brain or a computer with the Robot Management Program. An example of a level 2 robot is a heavy machine that digs into and smashes up rock, then separates out flecks of gold. #Level 3 Robots can do more complicated jobs. In addition, all Robots that are level 3 or higher can talk and follow verbal instructions. If these instructions disagree with the robot's programming, it will ignore the orders. #Level 4 Robots can act semi-independently. Their programs are flexible, letting the robot accomplish specific goals using different methods. When asked "How do I get to the starport?" one level 4 service robot might give verbal directions while another might photocopy a city map and mark the proper route on it. #Level 5 Robots can act independently and give orders to other robots (level 6 robots can as well). For example, a level 5 security robot might decide to stop chasing a criminal because the criminal left victims tied up in a burning house. The Robot could then organize a rescue mission of other robots. #Level 6 Robots are self-programming. They can change the methods they use to account for changing conditions. They are almost, but not quite, living machines. A robot brain that runs an automated manufacturing plant and alters the manufacturing process in response to changing economic conditions is an example of a level 6 robot. The robot can alter it's functions to achieve it's mission when the methods described in those functions prove either ineffective or unable to accomplish the robot's mission. #Level 7 Robots are illegal to build in most of known space under either laws designed to prevent slavery or laws generated by technophobic sympathies. Like Level 6 Robots a Level 7 can alter it's functions but goes a step further- it's able to change it's mission. It is fully independent from the bindings of programming and capable of deciding for it's self what to do without command, direction, nor input from a computer. An example of a Level 7 robot is one tasked with protecting an outpost, and during an assault by space pirates adapts it's strategies to better defend the installation, only for the outpost to fall with no survivors. With no logical reason to defend a lost outpost the level 7 robot alter's it's mission to surviving until authorities investigate and it can be recovered. It changes it's functions as well prioritizing obtaining power, maintaining it's form, and contacting authorities to inform them of the situation. This self-awareness classifies them as living machines. Body Type *Light Bodies - Light Robot bodies are smaller than a Human sized character. They weight less then 100 kilograms starting at 80 kilograms (without a battery) and come in various shapes and sizes. A light robot body comes in many shapes and sizes, one might resemble a canine while another looks like a shoe box on wheels. They on average have 80 Status Points (HP) *Standard Bodies - Standard bodies are about the size of a Human sized character but don't resemble any intelligent species. They weight 100 kilograms without a battery and have 100 Status Points. *Anthropomorphic Body - These resemble an intelligent life form and have the same weight and status points as a Standard Body. *Heavy Duty - These bodies are about the size of a Ground Car and weight at least 500 kilograms without a battery. They have 500 Status Points. Movement The four body types can be equipped with wheels, tracks, mechanical legs. All of these are considered standard movement. Under most conditions robots move 10 meters per turn. Other movement types include Hover, Rotor, and Rockets. Mission All robots have a mission. A mission is a set of rules that ell the robot what it's job is. A robot's mission is the most important order it has, and overrides any orders that conflict with it. For example, a level 3 security robot might have the mission: "Stop all unauthorized personnel from entering the building." Function All robots have several functions that tell them how to accomplish their missions. Low-level robots can not make decisions so their functions must be very specific statements. Higher-level robots can make decisions for themselves so their functions can be more general statements. To continue the above example listed under 'Mission', that same security robot would have functions defining it's mission and how to achieve it. It's functions could define "stop" as giving intruders a warning, then using the Restrain Program to keep them from entering. "All unauthorized personnel" could be defined as any person or machine that is not wearing a special badge. The robot must be given a function that defines "this building," and another that tells it what areas it must patrol to look for intruders. Another function could instruct it to call police and report the break-in if the Restrain Program fails to prevent the intruder from obtaining entry. Special Robot Programs These programs increase the size of the robot and it's costs and are thus considered special; *Restrain: The robot can both defend it's self and attack but can not use any lethal force. *Self Defense: The robot can fight back if attacked. *Attack/Defense: The robot can use lethal force both in defense and offense. *Search and Destroy: The robot can perform combat missions that include tracking down it's targets (robot will also have the Attack/Defense label) *Computer Link - Robot can communicate directly with a computer gaining access to all information in it. Malfuncitons If a character fails to remove a security lock, alter functions, or alter mission the robot can malfunction. When this failure happens roll a d100 against this Malfunction Table to see the result. Category:Star Frontiers